A Night To Remember
by Daddy'sPoetryAngel
Summary: This story is about Inuyasha and Kagome. Mostly about Kagome and her feelings. Get ready to feel the wrath of Kagome's feelings and watch as she pours her heart out. Warning: Character Death.....sorry ***COMPLETE****


Hello fello reviewers! It has been too long since I have last updated or posted any stories.....and I know you probably want to shove me in a locker or trap me in a cage with a tiger. Or maybe you don't but now do since I've given you some good ideas. Well I have a reasonable explanation and then afterward you may say, shove me in a locker.

I have moved three times and now am (hopefully) staying in Texas. All my information and updates on Quiet or Not So Quiet are unfortunately on my laptop and I have to get a CD to download it all onto my new computer. See? Reasonable explanation....and my laptop isn't being very nice and I'm going to probably have to retype all of my stories AGAIN.

.....sniff sniff sniff.....I hate technology so much.

Disclaimer: It's my first day back COME ON....we have been over this. I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome or Whatever other characters that are in my story that are in Inuyasha do not belong to me.

Well then here's a Oneshot for my viewers out there. I LOVE YOU PPLS!!!

A Night To Remember

--------------

It was a stormy night. Typical. A sad story should start with some sad background, a stormy night will do fine.

Tonight was the day I figured out what all those signs meant. It was the day I lost him forever, I just couldn't do anything about it, all I could do was let it kill me inside. I know he's a lot more happier now, he told me he would. Those soft comforting words that left his lips had to have been the worst kind of hurt I've ever felt with him. He said everything would be alright, that I'd find somebody that loves me as much as I love him.

The thought of that makes me laugh, although its a forced laugh and has no humour in it at all. I'm out in the middle of the playground where I used to play as a kid, where we hid behind a bush and watched Souta get his first kiss.

I let a tear escape from the corner of my eye but it isn't like anyone could tell, It's raining for Pete's sake! Damn it all to hell it's all his fault! Without me knowing (until now) I realized I was now screaming this out loud. I was curssing him and what hurts the most is that I can't yell it in his arrogant, stubborn, idiotic face! All my emotions were pouring out of me and then I was on the ground letting the rain pound on my back and then I'm crying.

It was stupid to be doing this, crying over an arrogant bastered that deserves my hate but I just can't bring myself to hate him. My heart was swelled with longing and emptiness, it was to much for me to handle. It hurts and I hate that it hurts so much.

Tears were still sliding down my cheeks by the time I got up, and yes it was still fucking pouring out here. Calm down, I told myself, and this was all new for me. I never cussed, not ever and yet there I was, cussing just for him. Wow I think I found a new low even for me.

I tilted my head up towards the sky, towards the rain and yelled, "See what you got me doing? I'm practically talking to myself and it's all for you! You did this and your not going to stop me! All this-I spin around in a circle with my arms stretched out-is just for you!"

Great, I think, I have gone completely nuts. I let my arms fall to my sides and walk to the swings.

Without me wanting to, I remember him again.

******

The summer air was warm and it was so sunny. The kids were home playing on their new video games so that left the playground empty. I drag him to a swing and he's grumbling and moping about how I never leave him alone. I smile, it was his typical mood and I could always bring him in a good mood just as quick.

"Come on Inuyasha. Just one swing and I promise to let you take your nap by the tree. Please, for me?" I look up at him with a puppy dog face and see him cave. My smile breaks out in a grin and I sit down in a swing.

He come around and pushes the swing gently at first. I roll my eyes and yell with enthusiasm, "Push harder Inuyasha! I want to go higher!" Inuyasha complies and pushes harder, a lot harder. I laugh and laugh until suddenly, when I come backwards for Inuyasha to push me again, the swing stops. It was so sudden I would have fell if it weren't for the fact that Inuyasha was behind me.

I turn my head up towards him and am just about to ask what the problem was when he's right there, in front of my face. My mouth is still open but my mouth isn't working, I'm only staring into his golden eyes and wondering, when did that glow get there?

Then like everything had just paused and somebody had hit fast forward his mouth came crashing down on mine. I was confused at first but then I just let it happen and I knew that my hands were going to be sore from gripping so hard on the chains but it was worth it.

*****

That was our first real kiss.

I grind my teeth together and I feel like screaming at the world again but what help will that do? I sigh and I know that I have to let go of him. He wouldn't be coming back any time soon and I remember back to when this sad story all started.

It hurts to remember but I know I need to just rewind and let it out. It would help me get over it sooner rather than later.

****FlAsHbAcK****

We were back in the well and we had another argument that revolved around Kikyou. He was still conflicted and wasn't sure what he was suppose to do. I told myself I wasn't going to SIT him unless he really deserved it and right now I wasn't even thinking about how much power I had over him. Besides it would only make him more angry with me.

"Are you listening Kagome?! I am tired and I don't want to fight with you just let me deal with this." Without further explanation he jumped out the well and raced to.....somewhere in the woods.

I climbed out slowly and Shippo was already there with his huge grin and friendly voice saying, "Kagome you're back! We thought you would be gone longer because of Inuyasha."

I smiled and, putting Inuyasha aside for the time being, replied cheerfully, "There was no way I could forget you Shippo. Lets get back to the others so we can set off to find Naraku." I must not have shown any anger because Shippo nodded eagerly and started off towards Sango and Miroku. My eyes flashed toward the woods and I was sure I saw a flash of red but I ignored it. I was just going to let him cool off but that wasn't really the reason, I needed to cool off myself before coming to any conclusions.

So that's what I did but what I didn't know was that Inuyasha was having some trouble. He had already found Naraku and was in battle. I didn't know it and I should have checked on him instead of letting my head make the choice. I was leaving him to fight Naraku and like that he was gone.

I should have known, I should have been able to sense him, but I must have been too angry to even think about Naraku. It's a stupid excuse but it's true, so left in the opposite direction.

Before I was halfway there I heard a yell. It wasn't an angry yell or a yell of victory it was a yell that would never leave my subconsience for as long as I lived. I didn't even think about it I was already turning, my feet were already running before my mind could tell them to. It happened so fast, it was too much, and I was too late.

Inuyasha was on the ground and Naraku had already dissapeared, probabaly to let him die slowly.

"Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" I was on the ground now, yelling his name and he wouldn't open his eyes. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, was all that was going through my head. "Inuyasha wake up! Open your eyes please, Inuyasha."

He must of heard me because he was opening his eyes. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't leave him, I couldn't look at the gash in his chest, I was helpless. My head was filled with so many thoughts and when Inuyasha spoke everything stopped. "Ka-kagome.....I...I'm sorry.... It-it's going......to be ok-okay." There were tears in my eyes and he was making no sense. I'm the one who should be sorry, I should be the one telling him everything will be okay.

The only thing I could do was protest. "No Inuyasha, it's not gong to be okay. You can't die, you just can't. You shouldn't be sorry either, I'm sorry, I should have known Naraku was here. I was angry and I was so stupid, Inuyasha, don't you see? It's my fault you're the way you are right now. I can't let this happen, you won't die Inuyasha, you won't!"

You know what happened then? The most stupidest thing Inuyasha did? He smiled, not just a little smile but a grin. He was dying and all he could do was GRIN? His voice was a lot more stronger now but still raspy, "Kagome you're amazing. I'll be fine, I'll be happy wherever it is I'm going. You know why? Because I will be watching you and I'm going to protect you from there...... Everything will be okay and you'll find somebody out there who won't have the problems I did. (He coughs out some blood) He'll love you just as much as you love me, do you understand?" The thing was I didn't want to understand, I wanted Inuyasha and that was it.

So I shook my head and whispered, "No, no, no, no. Don't talk like that Inuyasha. You are not, will not leave me. Do you understand? I will not let you die like this." The tears were coming out now and Inuyasha's eyes were starting to drop. "Don't close your eyes, don't leave me, don't leave me."

Then it was over, he was gone. His eyes closed and his body went limp in my arms. I never watched a person die and I never wanted to again. He seemed peaceful almost like he were asleep but I knew he wasn't. Shippo was the one who found us and then there was Sango. Miroku had carried Inuyasha while Sango held her arms around me to keep me steady. There was this ringing in my ear so I couldn't hear what Miroku or Sango were saying.

***EnD FlAsHbAcK***

Later I found out that they went to Kaedea's and she told them what was going through everyone's mind. He was dead, Inuyasha had died.

The rain stopped and usually like any sappy love story there would be another knight and shining armor for you. Not in my story but when I look up from my swing, for just a moment, I see Inuyasha. I see him in front of me and I hear in the wind a soft, "I love you" and that's all I'll ever need.

* * *

This story is over.....obviously. It's sad and loving and kinda funny if you have MY sense of humour. But it's mostly sad I swear I teared up but really I could careless about my thoughts. WHAT DID YOU THINK????? GOOD, BAD??? I need to know these things.

Daddy'sPoetryAngel is back and she is sorry for the delay of Quiet or Not So Quiet. It will soon be back on track.


End file.
